Shimoneta : where the concept of dirty jokes does not exist
by mushimio92
Summary: Am i capable of loving anyone else besides dirty jokes?
1. Chapter 1

Flowers

Ayame Kajou pushed the door shut and shoved her keys under the Hibiscus plant. Ayame smiled to herself then peered up at the sky, _It might be a good day today._ She had just turned a corner when she noticed…

'Kajou-senpai? Are you feeling alright?'

Okuma Tanukichi shook her shoulders gently, as he had always done whenever Kajou-senpai spaced out like this. He expected her immediate reaction to be to insult him with one or two perverted jokes, however she was silent and only flinched at his touch, which was strange. _In fact, she had been acting weird the entire day;in spite being the most energetic when they were together alone, she was extremely reserved today._

'I'm alright.' She replied without looking at him, Okuma was taken aback by her cold response but offered no words. _It was hard to read her mind, he could only guess and half of the time what he guessed wasn't right yet he had a feeling that something terrible was bothering her._

Okuma took a deep breathe, 'Say, if something is bothering you. You can tell me about it…'

It was at that moment, he realized that Kajou Senpai wasn't beside him. 'Eh?' Okuma look around quickly, _She actually left me here alone, something Ayame had never done before._ Okuma felt his heart drop several feet, but shook his head vigorously to rid himself of the uncomfortable emotion. _After all this time being close to each other, he still can't understand her. Sometime he wished that she told him more_ about how she felt.

'Maybe she is back at the student council' Okuma told himself quietly and left, unknowingly to him. Ayame Kajou was leaning against the water tank furthest away from their favorite bench, her hands to her chest. _I'm sorry, Tanukichi – kun…_

Okuma Tanukichi stood outside the student council's room, he had his hand on the handle but he already had half a mind not to enter when he heard a scream. _Anna?!_

He pushed the door open with considerable strength, and found Anna backed away in a corner; shaking and frightened.

'What happened?!' he asked after noting that president Anna Nishikinomiya was not hurt in anyway, the president looked teary eyed as she pointed to the large bouquet of colourful flowers in a glass vase on Ayame Kajou Senpai's table. _Flowers?_

'They look beautiful' Okuma remarked, as he approached the bouquet.

Anna shook her head, 'no no no no!' she whined, and covered her eyes desperately as Okuma picked up the card that was attached to the bouquet. _Why is she so afraid of the flowers?_

 _Dear Ayame Kajou, you are as beautiful as the flowers I sent you. I love you._

 _From your dearest, Okuma Tanukichi._

Okuma blinked and rubbed his eyes several times, _I sent these flowers?_ Before Okuma was able to comprehend further, the card and the flowers, and its vase were flung to the ground the cause of which was an absolutely distraught Anna.

"How could you?! I thought you loved me! Only me!" Anna roared, she pressed her body close to Okuma who had frozen both physically and mentally. _I love Kajou Senpai?_ Okuma recalled the strange behaviour Kajou Senpai had that morning, and putting two and two together. He finally understood why she was acting so strange.

The sound of zips brought Okuma back to reality, and it involved Anna in the process of removing his pants using her mouth.

'AHHH!' Okuma screamed, 'Anna! Please stop!' he told her, as he tried to push her away. _Ayame Kajou must be thinking that I am a pervert or somesorts, maybe she had received something odd this morning too. I have to rectify this misunderstanding!_

'Okuma- kun, please tell me that you are mine! My body is sooo hot for you, it only reacts to you…' Anna moaned as she sort of tackled him to the ground with that abnormal strength of hers. 'This is surely love… I know it is!'

Okuma clenched his teeth when his back landed on the ground, Anna looked at him adoringly, and brushed away the dirt next to his face, 'Okuma –kun…' she moaned.

Okuma who was in pain, half strangled and running out of breathe heard her, _love? This is not love! Its rape!_

' _You know…when people finally understand that lust is not the only way to love; but with love – lust exist to bring twopeople together. That is when SOX is successful!'_

" _Kajou Senpai? Do you know what is love?"_

"ANNA! STOP IT!' Okuma yelled, Anna who was naked and above him stiffened, 'Okuma?' she said in a small and tiny voice.

Okuma took the opportunity to pull himself away from Anna, he grabbed his clothes and at the same time put Anna's jacket around her. _This world is wrong. A world without dirtiness is a cruel world. People just can't differentiate between love and lust anymore._

'President Anna… This is not love you are experiencing…It is just lust…' Okuma muttered, loud enough for Anna to hear him. Anna frowned deeply, 'I don't understand!' she screamed, 'Of course, I love you!'

Okuma shook his head, and went down to Anna's level; 'Will you hurt the person you love?' he asked her as he showed her his back that had several shards of glass embedded within his flesh, blood was dripping from his wounds.

'…The vase broke. And when I was tackled by you, I was laying on the glass pieces… did you stop what you were doing even when I was hurt?'

Anna's eyes widdened considerably, she looked away quickly, 'I did not see the glas…'

Okuma picked himself up, and walked towards the door, 'You did, you even brushed the pieces away…don't you remember?'

Anna put her hands over her eyes, 'I…I….'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Okuma made his way through the empty corridors slowly _, Kajou senpai…I need to apologize to you…somehow…_ He barely made it to the first floor, when he couldn't take the stinging pain anymore. His vision became blur, and he couldn't hear anything. Okuma could sense that he was going to fall, _Can't be right… will I die here today?_


	2. Chapter 2

What Flowers bring

'Tanukichi?'

'Are you alright?'

'Hang in there, I'll get help now!'

 _A voice that I had never heard before, who is this person?_

'Hey, Tanukichi Okuma! Get up already, how long do you want to sleep?'

Okuma recognized that voice, it belonged to a senpai, who had a height of a middle schooler and a voice of a grandmother. _Otome Saotome. A talented artist. A annoying yet passionate person._

'OKUMA! Get up already!' the voice had a hint of displeasure, and it meant that he better wake before she turned violent. True enough, when he opened his eyes, Saotome had a sharp pencil angled at the entrance of his ears. _This again…_

'I heard you.' Okuma groaned, he blinked and rubbed his eyes, adjusted himself to the surroundings. _I_ t looked familiar, _the infirmary!_

He took a quick glance at the two person seated next to his bed, one of which was introduced earlier one while the other was a girl from his class which he hardly spoke too.

'Looks like you are okay…' she said, and smiled at him. "We took out all the glass pieces from your flesh…it might still hurt a bit though'

Okuma smiled back and pulled himself up straight, he recognized that voice. It was her who saved him. 'Thank you…'

'Of course he is okay, he is as resilient like a young boy who just want to rub his stick even if it became sore.' Saotome interupted cooly.

Okuma blanched slightly, _Saotome has really picked up several things from Kajou Senpai even the usage of words to describe something dirty._ On the other hand, the girl had put his hands to her ears and whispering lalalalalalalalalalalaal.

'Whats up with her…?' Okuma asked hesitantly.

Saotome smirked, 'She is still resisting to all things dirty even the innuendo part'

'Watch…' she said with an cheeky grin, Saotome went up to the girl and pulled down her hands, 'Squish Squish, Swish Squish' she muttered into her ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhh….'

Okuma watched bemused, as the girl blushed heavily and sank to the ground, 'Saotome senpai...' she wailed.

'This here is Binkan –chan. Ever since the incident by White peak, I've kept her under my watch; since she knows about SOX, I can't have her loose on the ground.' Saotome reported matter of factly.

Binkan nodded her head slowly, her eyes refused to meet Okuma's.

'And she also knows that you and Ayame are the founding members of SOX'

Binkan nodded her head again and picked herself up from the floor carefully.

Okuma gave a reluctant smile, but did not look at them. His fingers checked with the injruies he had and when he determined that he was good enough to go

He glanced at Saotome quickly. 'Do you know where Kajou Senpai is right now?'

For a moment, he noticed the uncomfortable expression come over on Saotome's face. 'I'm not sure where she is right now.'

Okuma recalled all the events that had happened so far, he had to apologize to her no matter what. He had only begun to use his PMs to contact her when it rang.

*Ayame Kajou*

Okuma picked up the call immediately,

'Kajou Senpai!'

'Tanukichi, are you alert?' _Alert? Kajou Senpai had only said that word once, and that was in a student council meeting; where he had dozed off because he was busy helping her distribute dirty flyers the night before. He was still quite sore about her embarrassing him that day._

 _It just didn't seem a word Kajou Senpai would use outside._

'Yes…' Okuma replied, he caught the eye of Saotome Senpai who put a finger up to her lips and opened her PMs.

*Track call* Saotome put her PMs bracelet next to Okuma's bracelet and pressed the button. The device began to zoom in to various locations in japan.

'Good. I'll see you in school tomorrow' The call ended with a loud beep. And at the same moment, Saotome PMs pinpointed to the exact location where the call came from.

'An abandoned power plant to the east of town' Saotome read out from the description. She peered up at Okuma, whose expression turned dark. _It is definitely not Kajou Senpai, she would never end a call with him without saying something dirty or calling him a dick AND she does not mention school in her calls ever._

"Is that Ayame Kajou Senpai?' Binkan piped suddenly. Both Okuma and Saotome gazed at her, however they did not answer.

They sent Binkan home and made her swear that she would never tattle on the events that had happened so far, Okuma and Saotome made their way to the café.

The café that was unassuming and stuck in between two tall buildings, was SOX usual meeting place and where he first met her. Subsequently being forced by Ayame to be an ero – terrorist, creating havoc in school and facing another terrorist group called the white peak… _Yes, that was the place where it all started._

"What happened!?"

Okuma was brought back to reality by Saotome screams, what he saw would never leave his memory for as long as he live.

'Kajou Senpai!' Okuma yelled, as he rushed into the café; his heart pounding hard and worry climbed into his skin when he realized that the café was burnt. Its walls black, tables and chairs crumbled pathetically like biskuits. Everything was destroyed.

Saotome opened the basement door to SOX base, Okuma followed her. There was no light and it was very quiet, a pin could have dropped and they would be able to find it without problems.

'AH! Sir!' Saotome yelled, somewhere from Okuma's extreme right side. _The bartender that was Ayame Kajou's devoted right hand man, who knew about SOX and all their operations; he was also the person who serves up punishments according to Kajou – Senpai's wishes._

The elderly bartender looked terrible, he was beaten up and there were bruises all over his flesh. 'Hang in there, Sir' Okuma told him repeatedly as he supported the old man with his arm.

'Over here!' Saotome said, she lit up an old lamp next to the sofa bed; and helped to bring some water and bandages over.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" Okuma asked.

The bartender groaned a little, 'Tanukichi Sama…' he whimpered.

Okuma nodded his head vigorously, he placed a hand on his shoulders gently but firm, 'Yes.' He replied.

'Ayame Sama…is in danger…'

'Please…save her….'


	3. Chapter 3

Disappear

'Is that all?'

'Yes.'

'Alright, leave the rest to the police. You kids should go home and rest.'

'Okay'

Okuma and Saotome walked several blocks quietly, when they turned a corner, Saotome cleared her throat.

'Why didn't you tell the police about Ayame san?'

Okuma stopped walking while Saotome walked several feet away from him, she turned around to face him. _That look of yours, you are going to find Ayame by yourself huh…?_

'I can't let the police interfere…' Okuma replied dryly, his fist clenched up. 'Her being kidnapped is because of me…'

Saotome frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'My name was used and SOX base was inflitrated, whoever who kidnapped her knows about SOX and knows my relationship with Kajou –Senpai.'

Saotome licked her lips, and walked back to stand beside Okuma, 'What are you going to do now?'

'I…am going to save her. There is still a lot of things I need to tell her, so I have to go to her. She might be pain too…' _What if she is being tortured right now? What if I didn't reach her in time? What if the people who kidnapped her are ruthless and strong…will I be able to save her? Will I…be enough?_

"Okuma!" Saotome voice rang out clear, Okuma snapped out of his panic quickly only to receive a whack by her pencil on his forehead.

"OUCH!" Okuma yelled, he held his forehead painfully, 'What did you do that for! Senpai!"

Saotome jumped on his back and kept whacking his head, "AH AHHH!" Okuma couldn't keep his balance, he kept stranggling to the left then to the right.

"You think too much! If you..want to save her, then go and do it!' Saotome poked the pencil tip up into his nose, 'Ayame san...must be waiting for you too'

Okuma stopped struggling, he lifted Saotome from his back and let her down, 'Hmm?' Saotome pocketed her pencil.

'If I can forget to think too much, that will be great. But I can't," Okuma scooped down to Saotome level, he stared at her for a second then nodded his head firmly, " Can I have the address of the powerplant?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

"Ayame? Are you awake?"

There was a musty smell in the air, the floor was dusty and cold; Ayame opened her eyes a little and noticed that she was looking at a pair of shoes. She tried to move, but realized that her hands her bound to her back.

She watched the shoes walk away from her then back, "Is it painful?" the voice asked. The voice seemed metallic and sounded familiar.

"Kosuri?" Ayame muttered and lifted her head up slightly, the person was wearing a mask but Ayame knew immediately. "Your head is showing…"

"Ah!" Kosuri removed her mask then kneel beside her, "What a waste, you even recognize me even when I am trying to disguse myself"

"That…" Ayame nudged her side, then looked up at Kosuri, "Where is my phone?"

Kosuri smirked then took out her phone from her pocket, she waved it in front of Ayame's face, " I will be keeping this phone for now, okay?"

Ayame frowned, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing particular, Ayame Sama; I just need you to stay here a bit more." Kosuri smiled at Ayame before turning away from her, "Until Okuma comes, that is"

Ayame glared up at Kosuri, "Leave him alone…" she sputtered as she tried to get up from her current position.

"Ah? Are you so concerned with him?"

Ayame stopped then looked away, "I…"

"Have you realized your feelings yet?"

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Kosuri left the room she was in,

Ayame pulled herself up with all the strength she had and rested against the wall behind her. She began to recall the events that took place earlier that day. And everything started that morning; when she noticed the letters pasted on the wall next to her house.

In those letters were Okuma Tanukichi's confession of his feelings for her. She wasn't sure how to feel about them, should she feel mad? Should she feel insulted? Her heart was in a mess… nothing like this ever happened to her before….its impossible that someone would love her….

 _Love?_

 _What is love?_

"Am I capable to love…?" Ayame muttered to herself. She looked up and breathed in deeply, _all my life I have been fighting against the sexual prohibitation law in the country; my life was to tell dirty jokes, the more the better; the dirtier the more stimulating it becomes. I have never thought of love, there was no time for love. And yet, because of SOX; I met okuma Tanukichi. The reluctant and sexual repressed boy, and together we faced perverts, the decency squad and even Anna. She had always treated him as a partner and nothing more….right?_

Ayame tried to losen the ropes around her legs but it was bound so tight, she swore that she might be losing feeling in them. "And now, I'm betrayed by one of my comrades again…" She wriggled left and right, but the rope only tightened… _Kosuri, I thought I could trust you again; why did you have to do this?_

 _Earlier in the day._

" _Ayame Sama!" Kosuri shouts as she bounced to her side happily, "Are you alright? You look down!"_

 _Ayame glanced at her then stopped, she breathed deeply and swollowed her saliva nervously, "Let me ask you a question, Kosuri…"_

" _Yes?" Kosuri peeled a banana and put it in her mouth, a little too sexual though. Ayame averted her eyes quickly._

" _If you have been with someone for a long time, and you aren't sure how you feel about that person; what will you do?"_

 _Kosuri blinked many times then grinned widely, "Then you just have disappear for a while"_

… _. "Disappear for a while?"_

Ayame felt a slight burn in her eyes, she let a tear fall from her eyes; "Ahhh, it is really torture…" she whispered before being quiet…

"I can't take it anymore…" Ayame mumbled as her heavy eyes closed, she was really tired. _Okuma Tanukichi…._


	4. Chapter 4

Power Plant

"And so, how are you planning to get in?" Saotome asked dryly, as she kicked the pebble along the street. Okuma ignored the question at the moment, instead pressed his face on the fence and peered intensely into the power plant.

"There isn't a single soul in the power plant" Okuma observed, Saotome kicked the pebble into the drain "And…? What is your point?"

Okuma took off his jacket and put it aside, "It means that Ayame's kidnappers are working in a small group, that means we can save her based on our numbers right now"

Saotome bit her pencil into half, "Ah? Excuse me, I am an artist and I have no idea how to fight!"

Okuma lifted Saotome, "You don't have to fight, use your talents to fool them" he made sure that she was safetly on her shoulders before climbing up the fence. "Thank goodness, you are light" Okuma muttered half way up the fence.

"Of course I am light, if I wasn't, how are you going to carry me…" replied Saotome, "I am carry on size" she added on with an after thought. Okuma peered sideways at her then chuckled.

"What? What is soo funny?" Saotome pouted, she got down from Okuma's back and was now glaring with a death stare.

"Who talks about themselves in such a way?"

Saotome looked away from him, and observed her surroundings, "A lot of people said that before…carry on size, small, useless, strange…"

Okuma glanced at her quickly, _I shouldn't have said that…_ Since his expression was easy to read, Saotome waved her hands in a carefree manner, "It's okay, I have already began to take that all into stride."

They started to walk to the nearest power plant in silence, Okuma took some time to reflect about what Saotome said, when they reached the door of the power plant, he stopped in his tracks. "How?"

Saotome who was busy examining the graffiti next to the door peered up curiously, "How come what?"

"How did you manage to take all those criticisms to your stride?"

"Ah? That is because of SOX."

"SOX?"

"That's right, after knowing the true potential of my abilities and what I can do, nothing they say can make me doubt myself anymore. This is the true and true me." Saotome made a thumbs up and grinned at Okuma who nodded firmly.

The metal gate made an eerie sound as it was pushed opened by Okuma and Saotome, both of them creeped quietly into the compound.

"Where can she be…?" Okuma was about to ask, when he heard something noisy; rumbling through the grovel. "Eh?" The two of them peered out to large area outside the power plant which they have past earlier, and noticed bright lights. They could even see large imposing shadows heading towards their directions.

"What is this?" Saotome shrieked, Okuma noticed her distress, "aren't we supposed to be alone tonight?" she muttered incoherently.

"What are you saying?" Okuma said, as he pulled Saotome to a corner, "How did you know that we are supposed to be alone tonight?"

"Er…." Saotome looked away briefly then back at Okuma, who seemed to have caught on with something nasty, "Well…"

But before either of them could continue further, the gate crashed open, a group of blury men entered the compound carrying large boxes and crates. "Put the things here!" ordered one of the men to another, who grunted in reply.

"Who are those people?" Saotome muttered again, this time even more panicky, Okuma glared at her, "I am starting to guess that this is a bad joke gone wrong." He seethed between his teeth.

"Check if there are anyone in here." Said the biggest one of all, he pulled one of his men by the collar "If there is anyone here, get rid of them." He ordered coldly, before pulling open the crate with his bare hands.

"Ooh, finally, a new series of books!" he roared, and he pulled out one of the books out, Okuma blanched when he realized what type of books that was.

"Oh no, Okuma, we have to get to the basement now before those people get there!" Saotome whimpered as she shook Okuma hard.

"What? Why?" Okuma asked nervously, but when he saw how pale Saotome's face had turned, he had a sinking feeling about it. _Don't tell me, Kajou Senpai is there right now!_

0o0o000000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kosuri leaned back in her chair and smirkled, "Ahhh, I am so clever…"

" _Hey, Saotome Senpai…" Kosuri waved her hands in front of senpai faces vigorously_

 _Saotome whacked her arms away, "Don't disturb me, I am creating new work"_

 _Kosuri stared at her work then smiled cheekly, "Oh Oh, creating banana work again?"_

 _Saotome blushed heavily but did not reply._

 _Kosuri tilted her head slightly then decided to change the topic quickly since their relationship hasn't exactly been the best since the incident with white peak._

" _Say… what do you think about Ayame –Sama and Okuma?"_

 _Saotome paused then look at her curiously, "What do you mean by how do I think about them?"_

 _Kosuri chuckled, "What I mean is, do you think they like each other?"_

" _Like?" Saotome put her pencil in her mouth and considered for a moment. "I won't know about that, they seem to be good friends though"_

 _Kosuri pulled a chair over and sat in it, in a manner that blocked the light which Saotome was using._

" _HEY! You are block…." Saotome started to complain again but stopped when she saw Kosuri typical and usual evil grin._

" _How about we test it out?" Kosuri put her fingers beneath her chin then jumped up so fast, it created a mini typhoon. "I have a plan! By the end of that day, the two of them will be closer to love then ever!"_

" _Are you in it?" Kosuri asked Saotome happily._

 _The latter glanced up at her, "Hmm, I don't see why not…"_

 _At that moment, the basement door opened and the bartender walked in with their favorite refreshment._

" _Oh?…heh heh heh" Kosuri laughed to herself, "This will be best Kosuri plan ever!"_

Kosuri was about to close her eyes when she heard a loud bang coming from the floor above, "Eh? Don't tell me Okuma is here already?" She jumped up from her seat and walked to the window, she peered out the window but noticed several vehicles parked in front of the power plant. "This is strange" she whispered.

"HEY! Be careful with those crates, those are most important to the boss!" shouted someone from the floor above.

Kosuri blinked hard, "A man's voice? Oh no!" she ran towards the basement where Ayame Kajou was held captive in.

She stumbled down the steps quickly, and pushed opened the door, "Ayame – Sama!" she shouted desperately.

Ayame Kajou laid silent on the floor giving no response to Kosuri shouts, Kosuri turned Ayame over only to realized that she was unconcious. "Oh no….Ayame Sama! Please wake up, we have to get out of here now!"

"Ayame Sama!" Kosuri screamed desperately.

0o00oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Okuma was literally burning when he heard the whole story from Saotome, who wasn't able to look at him without looking apologetic. "How could the two of you do such a thing? Don't you know how much it will hurt her?"

"I'm so sorry!" Saotome replied, putting her palms together.

Okuma shook his head, so all this misunderstandings were orchestrated by Kosuri and Saotome; _what a terrible prank…._

"How are we going to get into the basement?" Okuma asked Saotome forcefully, the latter flinched slightly "Ouch…" she whispered. Okuma froze for a moment then let go of her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but we need to find them now or…."

"OI BOSS! We found some people in the basement!" bellowed the blury men that returned from searching the place. The boss didn't turn around to look, he flipped the next page of the magazine slowly then said in a slow droned voice, "Did you get rid of them? We can't have them messing with our base…"

"Ah…regarding that, those people are females."

Okuma and Saotome turned around abruptly, _are they talking about them?_

"Females?" The boss repeated, he put down the magazines and stood up. "Bring them here." He ordered, Okuma noted an evil twinkle in his eyes, something that he felt down right uncomfortable with.

The lift arrived with a ding, two blury men exited carrying two large gunny sacks; they approached their boss. "Here!" they said in unison.

They emptied the gunny sacks, two person fell out of it. Okuma recognized that dick shaped head anywhere, "Kosuri!" he muttered, then he saw the other figure and her long black hair, "Kajou Senpai!" he whispered.

"This is bad…" Saotome said, "She is unconcious…"

 _You don't have to tell me genius…this is surely a disastrous stiuation…_

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

"This one is pretty…" said the boss as he approached Ayame, "I like them, helpless like this…" he roared then laughed uncontrollably.

"Leave her alone." Kosuri said as she glared at the boss angrily.

"Oh? A fiery one. Hey, Tabasu! You like this type of girl isn't it?" The boss addressed another of his henchmen who chuckled, "Yes, Boss; you do know my taste very well."

"Ah well, to celebrate our achievement with the import of such important magazines. How about we have some fun with these girls?"

"YAHOO!" shouted the men in unison.

"Over my dead body will you touch them!"

"Who the hell is that?!" roared one of the hench men as he pointed to the man standing in the corner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okuma – kun!" Kosuri shrieked, when she saw him.

"So you know these ladies?" The boss asked cooly.

"Like what I said, don't touch them!." Okuma glared at the boss, his fist and teeth clenched. "Or else…"


	5. Chapter 5

Phase 1

"Alright, here's the plan." Tanukuchi pressed Saotome head down till they were close to the ground to discuss their steps. He was cautiou, Saotome seemed indignant about being pushed like this, but she did not resist or make a sound. They could not afford a mistake in their rescue operations or, two of their members will be in more danger.

Tanukuchi pointed to a dark switch board across from them, "That is the control box, we can turn off all the lights and power supply. During the chaos, we'll get them to safety." He glanced at Saotome's scowling expression, and knew what she was concerned with. To reassure her, he put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry" he told her confidently, Saotome scowl disappeared, "Wha…?" she began to question, but Tanukuchi smiled. " I'll be the distraction to protect you, so don't worry."

Saotome turned pink and muttered, "I don't need your protection, don't be too full of yourself"

Tanukuchi heard the gang leader speaking again, and his henchmen were cheering him. He took note and understood that they were running out of time. Saotome took a deep breathe and began to stand. When she stood at full height; Tanukuchi was relieved that the box was just enough to block her from view, Saotome poked the side of his head silently.

"Just go and get them." She told him and without warning dashed off towards the control panel.

"Hey!" he yelped, startled by her sudden actions. Tanukuchi stood up surprised.

Knowing that the box that they were hiding behind was up to Saotome's height. It did not take long for Tanukuchi to realize that most of him were expoased.

Honestly speaking, he was stunned and momentarily afraid that the gang would spot him but thankfully, they were too distracted to even hear him. Tanukuchi scanned the area quickly and noticed Saotome sneaking past a few men to his right. As he prepared to jump out and throw himself into the spot light,Tanukuchi found himself chanting a mantra in his mind. _okay, I am going to distact these people and make sure that we have enough time to rescue both Ayame and Kosuri. Then find a way to escape the power plant before they catch us…_

Alright now!

Tanukuchi felt himself stumble slightly, "Eh…" he muttered, and tried to put his foot forward but his feet was numb. _Come on… move! Just move!_

Tanukuchi cursed fustratedly, "Don't fail now! I have to save them…"

 _Was he afriad…? That he might not be strong enough…?_

 _(( A few months ago))_

" _Remember to go left and meet up with Kosuri before escaping to the 3_ _rd_ _floor and regroup with us" Ayame told them before their mission._

 _Everthing went as planned initally however, as Tanukuchi and Kosuri approached to the 3_ _rd_ _floor, they were confronted by three muscular and blurry peace keepers. After a fierce fight, kosuri was restrained by one of them and Tanukuchi was given a choice to surrender or Kosuri would die. He couldn't let anyone get hurt, so he pounced on the men recklessly; even though he gave kosuri a chance to escape. The man managed to get him into a disadvantage position… his attacker had the back of his arms pressed against his neck; slowly squeezing the breathe out of him._

 _He expected it to be his end, but he was rescued at the last second by Ayame who gave a swift kick and send the man flying across the floor._

 _While he took deep pained breathes to recover his conciousness, he could sense that Ayame was confronting the man by herself. Even though the man seemed to be relishing at the fact that he had the upper hand as she was smaller than him, it did not seem to bother Ayame as much; instead she was putting all her strength and wit against him._

" _Tanukuchi…"_

 _He heard his name called out by her, it sounded warm and exhausted, her voice gave him strength to open his eyes and look at her. She was kneeling next to him, the other man crumpled up and defeated across them._

 _His unfocused eyes met hers, she smiled at him; an expression filled with relieve._

" _Thank goodness you are alright." She whispered._

 _Tanukuchi took several seconds to take in his surroundings and her face; which had a streak of fresh blood trickling slowly down the side of her nose . "You are hurt…" he told her, or tried to tell as his voice was slurry. He stared at her for the next minute, suddenly realizing how much his heart was aching as well._

" _I'm sorry…" he muttered out, his voice still slurry but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say for the next words she replied him with was_

" _Don't be"_

 _Ayame supported him and they make it to the 3_ _rd_ _floor together where Kosuri and Saotome was waiting nervously for them.._

 _Tanukuchi always knew how brave she was and how determined she could be in dire situations, she was different from others and never hesitated to jump into action. He admired her and all of her achievements._

 _BUT…that was Ayame Kajou senpai, and not Okuma Tanukuchi._

 _He…what can he do?_

 _((End of flashback))_

" _ **This one is pretty!" announced the boss**_

" _ **I like them, helpless like this" his right hand man cheered on.**_

" _ **Which one do you like to have first? The long hair or the dick head?" a heated discussion took place between a group of man to the right.**_

" _ **I don't know which one but, I'm already getting excited" said another from the back.**_

Tanukuchi felt anger pulsating through his bones, he can hear their discussions and their excitement was disgusting. He could even see some of them doing obscene gestures among themselves.

" **Leave her alone" shouted a familiar but strained voice from the centre of the crowd.**

Tanukuchi recognized Kosuri from her voice almost immediately. _Kosuri had always been playful, she was the most_ cunning and dramatic in the group. She used to bully _him a lot, and tried her best to outshine him in SOX and she was the reason they were in such a big mess right now. But truth be told, if Kosuri hadn't did what she did, SOX would not be as closely knited nor close to their objectives as they are would never outright admit to it, but he had truly treated her as his real sister._

" _ **Ah well, to celebrate our achievements with the import of usch important magazines. How about we have fun with these girls?**_

The boss touched Ayame's cheeks and placed an arm around her after stating his intentions which resulted in a unified cheer among his posse. Tanukuchi felt his nerve snap, and brimming anger evolved into something more. Something that could not be described into words, only actions.

His numb legs sprung to life and every part of his body, responded to his command.

He kicked the box aside and stood forward.

" **Over my dead body, will you touch them!"**

The group turned around swiftly like a well rehersed chorographed group, and each one of them wearing a scowl that seemed to be printed from one face to the other.

Tanukuchi felt a wave of fear go through him. But he clenched his fist tightly, fingernails dug into his palms to insert him some pain so as to steady himself.

" **Who the hell is that?" roared a hench men, who Tanukuchi noticed was wearing dark sun glasses indoors.**

" **Okuma – kun!" Kosuri shrieked**

Tanukuchi did not reply or flinch, his eyes glared piercingly and locked on the boss who looked unfazed by his sudden appearance. The latter responded by caressing the sides of her neck gently.

" **So you know these ladies?" He questioned, breaking the eye contact momentarily. It seemed to be a normal question however his tone was a mocking one. "If my hands slip…" he gestured his fingers downwards. An action which sent Tanukuchi boiling emotions up a notch.**

 **Like what I said, don't touch them!" He roared. "Or else."**

"He has a weapon in his hand!" warned a henchmen, who had noticed silver clutched in between his fingers. A hushed silence fell upon the group, their eyes set upon the weapon warily.

"I have a gun." He said coolly, revealing the weapon. Without thinking twice, he pointed the gun calmly at the boss.

"Let them go now."


	6. Chapter 6

Phase 2

" **Let them go now" Tanukuchi said.**

 **His gun pointed squarely at the boss; unhesitant and determined.**

The boss removed his fingers and placed Ayame down, next to his feet. He stood up, and stride towards Tanukuchi. He stopped just a mere arms length away.

"If you have the "nuts" to do it; go ahead and shoot me" He stated emotionlessly.

Tanukuchi stared at him, though he was slightly surprised, he did not put his gun down.

((Just a few moments ago))

" _You will need a weapon to scare them off" Saotome whispered, Tanukuchi nodded his head in agreement._

 _((This was before spotting the control panel))_

 _Saotome took out her tools and smirked, "This will fool them for a while"_

 _Her pencil flew across the paper at break neck speed, Tanukuchi did not bother glance over at her work as there was nothing to observe; as Saotome's work speed is beyond blur. A specialty of hers, since drawing "unhealthy" art require her to be fast, sneaky and productive._

 _Two scratching sounds announced the completion of her work, Saotome's intensive drawing aura dropped from high to low in a matter of seconds, as she shoved her work into Tanukuchi's hands._

 _He peered down and nearly dropped it when he figured out what it was._

 _Saotome caught his surprised look, "Use it when you need to."_

 _((End of flash back))_

"Go ahead and shoot me" The boss proded once more, his expression filled with mockery and contempt. He made a hand gesture, similar to how a person gets another person "to come". Tanukuchi glanced quickly from the boss to Ayame to Kosuri and back to the boss.

The boss scoffed, "You are a coward afterall…" he said coldly, and in his voice carried a tinge of disappointment.

"Here I thought, you were different" He flicked his lighter so quickly, it caught Tanukuchi by surprise.

The gun that was in his hand began to burn, the flames travelled on the paper and nearly burnt his fingers. Tanukuchi pulled away quickly in time.

The boss shook his head disapprovingly, he glanced at his henchmen. "Do whatever you like to him" he told them, and began to walk away.

He was two steps away from his original position, and the henchmen made a tighter circle around him. When Tanukuchi began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey! What are you laughing about?" questioned the henchmen with dark glasses.

Tanukuchi ignored him, threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh. Tears formed on the edges of his eyes.

One of the henchmen put his arms around Tanukuchi's waist and tightened his grip.

Tanukuchi did not resist, but kept laughing and giggling as though he had just ingested whooping pills.

The boss stopped walking. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Tanukuchi smirked at him.

"You just crack me up so much."

The boss turned around and approached Tanukuchi, the henchmen who was holding him tightly; punched the sides of his stomach to try and shut up. But the boss put up his hand, the henchman released Tanukuchi immediately.

He fell to ground, giggling and snorting.

"What do you mean…?" the boss asked when he stopped curtly next to his head.

Tanukuchi smiled, "Come closer" he whispered, "Then I'll tell you." He cooed in a childish tone.

"BOSS! You shouldn't" warned the henchmen but he ignored them; as usual.

The boss was just a face next to his, Tanukuchi lifted his head slightly and whispered, "Are you afraid of the dark?"

At that precise moment, all of the lights in the factory turned of. A blanket of darkness fell upon the group. Chaos erupted like an uncontrollable volcano. The henchmen began to panic and some of them started to run away from the circle. The boss made an attempt to pounce on Tanukuchi, estimated position, but his face met the floor instead. "SHIT" he cursed.

Tanukuchi on the other hand, stayed in motion all the time since the blackout occurred, instead of seeing just darkness; he was able to sense where everyone and everything was. He managed to avoid colliding into people, pillars and boxes alike. It was a rare skills that was discovered by Ayame during the mission right after the confrontation with white panties. And since then, he had been training his inexplicable skill as much as possible.

He moved lightly and fast through the commotion, he arrived to where Ayame and Kosuri was. He kneeled down and felt around.

"Kosuri?" he asked, not surprised the lump that he was feeling; reacted.

"Yes, its me." Kosuri replied quickly, Tanukuchi found her arms then slide down to feel the knot tying her hands together. He undo the knot quickly, another skill he was good at and exploited by Ayame. Kosuri was free in seconds, and soon they were working together to free Ayame.

Tanukuchi brought her close to him, he could feel her breathing steadily against the side of his neck.

His heart felt a tinge of relieve, and his fear received a form of peace when her warmth radiated against his chest.

"We got to bring her somewhere safe." Kosuri said, she stood up but then sank back down. "I can't see well in the dark" she admitted scornfully.

Tanukuchi held Ayame's arms and put them around his shoulders. He made sure that she was secure before standing up with her on his back. He felt her softness pressing against him, Tanukuchi had to try his hardest to focus.

Kosuri grabbed onto his shirt quickly.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered, it was for her to hear and for him to have comfort in.

((Just before Saotome left suprisingly fast to the control panel))

"You look worried…" Saotome said. She glanced at him quickly, but he didn't seem to want to reply.

Saotome put her hand on his shoulders, he flinched at her touch but she did not pull away. "You don't have to worry. If things doesn't go your way. Just do what you do best."

"Improvising." Saotome told him curtly.

" **Just go and get them" she added in with an afterthought.**

((End of flashback))

Kosuri, Tanukuchi and Ayame made it to the stairs, where the emergency lights were. Thankfully the stairs was facing the other way therefore it did not attract the henchmen attention.

Luckily, they knew that the stairs was there because Kosuri remembered where it was during her intially exploration of the place.

The group entered, and tanukuchi put Ayame down. She was still unconcious, Kosuri insisted that she did not hurt her at all.

"Kajou senpai?" Tanukuchi muttered, he shook her shoulders slightly but she did not respond. He was worried, anxiety crawled up his skin like marching ants.

" _ **Please wake up"**_


	7. Return to memories

Memories (1)

" _Daddy? Where are you going?"_

" _Nowhere in particular, my dear Ayame."_

 _Ayame watched as her father zips up his travel bag and slung it across his shoulders. She wasn't as silly as her father seem to wish she was. Ayame pouted and pinched her father's arm just like how her mother did before she passed away._

" _OW!"_

 _Ayame smirked as her father yelped._

' _What was that for?" Her father snapped, though his frustration turned to sadness when his eyes met hers._

" _You are lying to me." Ayame told him._

 _Her father shook his head at first, "No..I'm not" but he soon faltered and became silent._

 _Ayame waited, she knew that whatever news she was about to hear would not be good but she had to know. How long did he think he could hide it from her?_

 _He kneeled in front of her and pulled out something pink from his pocket. Next, he brought her hands close to him; cupped in his own shaking hands._

 _The pink object become hers._

" _Ayame, your love for everything dirty. I hope you will use this whenever you can, up to 3 minutes per day. Promise me you will be good"_

 _Ayame stared at her father for a moment then forced a smile up her face. Even though her eyes had begun to sting and her nose turned pink, she kept the water works to a minimum._

" _I promise." She told him._

 _With those last words, that was the last time he ever saw of her father._

Memories (2)

" _Weirdo! Weirdo!" shouted the kid with the blue outfit, who pranced around her._

 _The kid dressed in pink shoved her to the ground and laughed gleefully._

" _Kajou Kajou! The weirdo!" she screeched as she kicked dirt on to her face._

 _Another fat kid approached the group and with a quiet swipe, he pulled the pink object away from her hands._

" _What is this weird thing? A box?" he asked mockingly, dangling it in front of her face like bait._

 _Ayame launched forward to try and grab it out from his palm but he pulled back in time._

" _Boo Hoo! You won't get it!" He roared with a snort._

 _He turned around and flung the object into the pond._

 _Ayame cried out, and with bravo; she sank her teeth deep into the fat boy's arm causing the latter to fall back and cry pathetically._

 _She ignored his wails._

 _All she cared about was the gift that her father left behind for her. The pink flip phone._

 _She raced to the edge of the pond, and to her relief; the phone did not land in the body of water but the dirt behind some tall grass._

 _Ayame was about to keep her phone. When she felt a hand on her back and the sensation of falling forward._

 _The water was cold and dark. Even though Ayame kicked her legs desperately, she only sank deeper into the water._

 _Ayame Kajou could not and never will learn to swim._

 _Maybe her time had come._

Memories (3)

" _HEY! Wake up!"_

" _Hello! Can you hear me?"_

" _HEYYYY!"_

 _Ayame eye's opened in shock but the bright lights stung her eyes, she squinted quickly. Her lips tasted salty and her body ached painfully. She heard this voice calling her, and the reason for responding to the voice was that his voice was right next to her ear._

 _She coughed and sat up slowly. A crowd had formed around her, but everyone's faces was a bit of a blur._

 _This person, or boy who had rescued her stood up._

" _At least you are okay." He told her._

 _She noticed that no one around her were whispering in hushed voices, even the shadow figures; she was sure were adults._

 _*It's that kid.*_

 _*Who is he?*_

 _*Don't you know? He is the offspring of the terrorist"_

 _*You mean the…*_

 _*Yea…*_

 _*What is he doing here?*_

 _*It's a public area, he can still move around I guess*_

 _*WHAT? Shouldn't he be in house arrest?"_

 _Ayame blinked many times to clear her vision, she peered up and stared._

 _The boy put his hand out stretched towards her, "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked quietly._

 _Ayame might have nodded, she might have not responded; she couldn't remember everything. However, the next thing she felt was standing up with his hands wrapped around hers._

 _They walked away from the group, who parted like the red sea; all of them afraid to talk or interact with a 5 or 6 year old kid_

 _They walked in silence through a row of neatly arranged trees._

" _You better go home" he told her quietly. Ayame who felt cold, sick and disgusted quickly agreed to his preposition. "Thank you…" she whispered._

 _The boy glanced at her quickly, his expression distant and odd. "Don't be" he replied._

" _You are the same." He added in with an afterthought._

 _Ayame wondered about his cryptic words for a moment, she was about to clarify when she realized that he was gone._

" _Eh?"_

 _Ayame would try to recall how he looked like over the years, despite how much she tried, no clear images appeared. Everything was a blur. Only the kind feeling associated to this particular memory remained._

Memory (4)

 _Ayame had a tough time fitting in to the care centre after that incident. No one would talk to her, nicely or unkindly. Everyone pretended that she did not exist. Ayame had gotten past the feeling of loneliness years ago. Yet whenever she sees a birthday party, sadly from outside the window; she wished that she had that as well._

 _When she turned 7, she planned to leave the care centre since no one bothered where she went or so she thought._

 _Ayame pushed the gate quietly, and dumped her bag outside. She squeezed herself through the gap, it took some time though as her dress got stuck on the hinge._

" _Shoot" she muttered while fumbling for her nail clippers in her bag._

" _Are you okay?" asked a voice in the darkness. Ayame yelped, shocked by the sudden voice, but she recovered quickly after realizing who it was._

 _The person came forward and under the street light, she had silver shoulder length hair and blue eyes._

 _Ayame sighed, "Anna, do you mind helping me?"_

 _The girl grinned widely, "Of course not!" she replied happily as though she did not realize that Ayame was trying to escape._

 _Anna took less than a second to free Ayame's dress. And as quickly as it took, Ayame pushed the gate close._

" _Where are going?" Anna asked her._

 _Ayame cinched at the question uncomfortably. "Somewhere…to find my dream."_

" _Dream?" Anna echoed. "Where…?"_

 _Ayame put up her hand, Anna fell silent quickly. "Don't need to ask too much about it, just pretend that you didn't see me; alright?"_

" _Anna kind gaze turned a bit dark, Ayame took a sharp breathe._ _ **She shouldn't have said that.**_

"Are you asking me to lie?" Anna reacted incredulously, her nose flared up.

Ayame could not come up with an excuse fast enough, and Anna started to scream at the top of her lungs.

Almost immediately, the lights of the centre flicked open and people were rushing down the steps to where she was.

"Please please, stop!" Ayame begged to no avail.

Ayame had no choice but to dash for it, Anna on the other hand; took matters to her own hand.

She gave the gate a swift kick and it came crashing down as though it was made of paper; the metal gate was loud enough to wake a sleeping or drugged lion.

Ayame felt the back of her neck stand, she could only keep running but of course, she did not run far. Anna was already waiting for her at the next junction.

"Oh man, you have to be joking!" Ayame muttered. She leaped across the fence to her right and dashed across the garden as fast as she could.

 _ **Why did I have to get involved with a maniac like her? Anna was usually a sweet girl but when she get serious; people can die from her grasp. And she was wayyyy too up tight with righteousness and morals.**_

 _ **Stupid, stupid, stupid.**_

 _Ayame cursed all the way, until she made it out the other exit of the garden. The one closer to the train station. If she could get to the station and purchase a ticket. Anna would probably leave her alone._

 _((It never ends that way))_

 _Ayame was almost at the station, she peered up at the big clock on the tower. 15 minutes to 12midnight. The last train had not left yet._

 _Just a bit more!_

" _AYAME!" screeched a voice similar to a banshee._

 _Ayame jumped out of her skin when she turned and found Anna, 3 feet away from her position._

 _Her heart was beating way too fast, and she was drenched to the skin with sweat but Anna looked like she was taking a morning jog._

" _What can I do to get rid of you?" Ayame asked desperately._

 _Straight away, Anna's maniac disposition faded. She gave Ayame a kind but sad expression, before replying with words – Ayame never thought she would hear in her life time._

" _Be my friend."_

" _Eh?" Ayame froze._

 _Several loud honks, beeps and screeching of tires erupted around them. Ayame was temporality blinded by bright lights heading towards them._

" _Anna!" Ayame shouted, and dashed towards Anna hoping that she was not late._

 _But she was._

 _This was incident that wiped out Anna's memories._

 _And the reason why she couldn't remember Tanukuchi from her childhood._


	8. Chapter 8

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kosuri muttered, she threw a fervent glance using the edges of her eyes to the right towards Okuma and Kajou. The latter still unconcious and her head laying quietly on Okuma lap.

Saotome peered out of the small window quickly before turning towards the rest, "I don't hear or see movement, looks like they have began to search other parts of these building…" She jumped off Kosuri shoulders and landed gently on the ground next to her. "It is a good thing, the windows on the door are up high. They wouldn't spot us easily even if they peeped in." saotome added in before making her way closer to Okuma.

Kosuri massaged her aching neck and rolled her eyes. _If she had not lose in that game of rock paper scissors, she wouldn't have to be the one at the bottom._ Kosuri pouted recalling that bad memory but her expression softened when she saw Okuma's worried face.

"Is Ayame awake yet?" . Saotome asked, when she was nearer

Okuma shook his head and he paused for a while before speaking, "You guys should never play this type of pranks anymore…people will get hurt…understand?"

Okuma sounded calm but there was a hint of anger in his tone, both Kosuri and Saotome flushed with embarrassment and gulit. However knowing Kosuri, she wasn't going down without rebutting, she took a deep breathe, "If we didn't do this, you guys will never realize your feelings, I thought I would just hasten up the progress…afterall, it was just a harmless prank…"

Saotome looked away quickly, "Oh dear…"

SLAP!

The sound echoed loudly through the staircase well, Saotome spun around just in time to see Okuma's hands raised and Kosuri held her cheeks, face scrunched in stinging pain, tears formed in her eyes.

"You kidnapped her and made her believe you betrayed her again! Not only that, we are now on the run from some mad men out there who are bent on getting rid of us!" Okuma raised his voice and glared at Kosuri, "You are childish and immature, I don't see which part of this is harmless!"

Saotome rushed to Kosuri side, "Hey, are you okay?"

Kosuri did not reply and refused to look at anyone, she turned around and dashed out of the door.

Okuma stared blankly at the door which swung close, his own hands cold and shaking. "I…"

Saotome stared at Okuma, "That wasn't like you…" she remarked. "Even if it was a bad prank, her intentions wasn't evil."

"What wasn't like me…?" Okuma answered rather coldly, as though his voice were trying to find a good reason to why he laid his hands on her. "She has to stop her childishness…"

"by hurting her…?" Saotome whispered and looked at him disappointedly.

Okuma felt her words hit him hard, he put his hands down; fist clenched; _he never wanted to hurt kosuri, he had even treated her like a sister but her childish pranks was getting out of hand…What did she even mean 'realize your feelings?'… if she meant getting Ayame and himself to realize their feelings for each other, is it worth it staging such an act?_

 _He was angry at Kosuri for putting them in harms way yet out of anger he laid his hands on her just because of his untamed sudden rage… that was wrong and pathetic…_

He turned around to look at Ayame who was still in a sleep like state, _What happened to you… Why aren't you waking up?_

"


	9. Chapter 9

Kosuri didn't know where she was planning to go, all she wanted to do was to run away from them. She felt the ache from sprinting riveting through her body before slowing down to a stop.

She was in another part of the power plant which seemed to be much deserted, kosuri looked around quickly and she finally realized that she forgottened which way she had come from. There were several pathways to her location, all of which looked the same.

"where am I now…?" Kosuri muttered to herself, "Did I come from there? Or there?" she tried to reason with herself but there wasn't an answer since she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings when she ran.

Finally Kosuri looked away and stared at the ceiling quietly.

 _ **"You kidnapped her and made her believe you betrayed her again! Not only that, we are now on the run from some mad men out there who are bent on getting rid of us!" Okuma raised his voice and glared at Kosuri, "You are childish and immature, I don't see which part of this is harmless!"**_

"I didn't mean to hurt her…" Kosuri whispered to herself, she felt her eyes burn and as quickly she rubbed her tears away.

" _ **Looks like you're sorry about what you did."**_

" _ **Sorrier than I can ever express…"**_

" _ **I will never betray you again."**_

 _Ayame –sama forgave her for her temporary change of side without question, without doubt. Kosuri had never had someone forgive her so quickly and sincerely in her life. Kosuri would never harm Ayame Sama as long as she lived, and her prank was supposed to be harmless, no one was supposed to get hurt. Now, even Okuma got angry with her…_

"All because of those men…if they didn't appear, Ayame sama would be safe, the prank would be sucessful and I wouldn't be…" Kosuri whispered and touched the sides of her cheeks gingerly, it was still sore.

Kosuri closed her eyes tightly, "It's all their fault…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o

"We have to get out of here, it will get more dangerous the longer we stay here."

"Yeah…" Okuma replied absent mindedly, he went over to Ayame and put her arms around his neck. He could feel her slow steady breathing against his chest.

" _ **Why are you being cold to Kosuri?"**_

" _ **Huh? What are you talking about?"**_

" _ **You haven't talked to Kosuri after the incident even when she is speaking to you."**_

" _ **I…"**_

" _ **You don't trust her?"**_

 _ **Okuma Tanukuchi and Ayame Kajou were back at SOX headquaters a week after the incident with White Peak. Kosuri and Saotome were both home for the weekend, therefore it is quieter then usual. Ayame threw her bag onto the sofa and sat crossed legged beside it. Okuma on the other hand opened the mini fridge nearby for a drink.**_

 _ **An awkward slience fell upon the pair and it was Ayame who broke the silence.**_

" _ **She is one of us now."**_

 _ **Okuma nodded his head quietly, "I know."**_

" _ **And I trust her completely." Ayame added in, Okuma glanced at her incredulously.**_

" _ **She betrayed us so easily…I'm worried…"**_

 _ **Ayame untied her hair and leaned back against the sofa, "Don't be…."**_

 _ **Okuma took his gaze off Ayame and pulled tab of the can drink.**_

" _ **Yeah…"**_

"Where are we going now?" Saotome asked, as they began they descent down the stair case.

" _ **Tanukuchi? Hey!" Kosuri shouted into his ear causing Okuma to jump up in surprise.**_

" _ **What do you want now?" Okuma groaned. The sunlight shone into his room uncaring that it was a Sunday morning. Okuma peered up and found his alarm clock which states 8am. Usually, he would have slept till 12 but since Kosuri was still staying with him, under the orders of Kajou. He hasn't had the luxury to do so.**_

 _ **Kosuri pulled the blanket away from Okuma, and let out an ear piercing scream.**_

 _ **Okuma blinked rapidly and the rightness around his private parts told him exactly why she was astonished. He wrapped himself with the blanket quickly.**_

" _ **KOSURI! I told you, stop doing that!"**_

 _ **Kosuri on the other hand was trying her best not to make eye contact and comedically praying at the corner.**_

" _ **Will you please stop that?" Okuma asked as he ran into the toliet to dress up properly**_

 _ **Kosuri put down her hands and pouted, "Haha, no wonder Saotome can draw some great comics, about you and Goriki your banana is really…"**_

 _ **Okuma didn't give her a chance to finish, he covered her mouth and dragged her outside to meet Kajou for a meeting.**_

" _ **Seriously, every single time, you always do that…" Okuma berated as Kosuri walked with him to the meeting point.**_

" _ **I thought it was kind of fun." Kosuri said, beaming a big unregretful smile.**_

 _ **Okuma rubbed his head and then hers, "Yeah, only for you; probably."**_

" _ **Hahahahha!" Kosuri laughed loudly and it was contagious.**_

 _ **Okuma grinned slightly, "Come on, Kajou is waiting for us."**_

" _ **Tanukuchi! Watch out!"**_

 _ **Okuma felt a kick in his sides and he slid across the pavement to the other side. When he woke up, he had a bad headache and he was faced down on the gravel. "What…?"**_

 _ **Okuma managed to pull himself up, and the reason for the ache in his side was clear. He could see Kosuri dashing towards him.**_

" _ **Are you okay?" she asked him.**_

 _ **Okuma glanced at the vehicles around him and back to the spot where he was standing just mere seconds ago. It was a car wreak.**_

" _ **Kosuri, thank you."**_

" _We are going to find Kosuri…" Okuma replied._


	10. Chapter 10

"Tabasu! Come here now!" shouted the boss.

"Yes Sir?" Tabasu rushed to his boss, head held low and humble.

"Have you found those kids?"

Tabasu looked away quickly, "No…"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Tabasu glanced at his boss, "NO, we haven't " he answered in a louder voice.

Almost immediately, Tabasu felt a wave of air across his face then himself flying across the floor.

The boss stood up from his seat and looked at his henchmen in a pitiful way.

"Oh dear, Tabasu; I didn't mean for this." He cooed, as he made his way towards the henchmen.

Tabasu crinched, he swore that the kick might have broken a piece of his skull or two but when he saw his boss boots next to his eyes, he stopped wimpering.

"Does it hurt?" the boss asked.

Tabasu shook his head, and pulled himself up from his position.

"No sir…it does not."

The boss seemed sastified with his answer, he used his own hands and grabbed the henchmen by the scruff of his neck.

"Don't ever fail me again." He spat dangerously before letting Tabasu go.

Tabasu nodded his head obediently.

The boss shooed him away with a hand gesture, and Tabasu faded into the darkness out of sight.

"Find them and bring them to me." He ordered his other henchmen.

The boss returned to his seat and pondered, his eyes glanced towards the crates nearby. "All these are worth a lot of money…"

"And so? You are even willing to lose your temper on those kids?" said a voice from the shadows behind him

The boss spun around, his trusty gun withdrawn and pointed right at the owner of the voice.

When he had a good look who it was, he returned the gun into his pocket. "Aki, would you mind; not to give me a scare like that."

Aki giggled. "It is unfortunate that I can't see, I would sure like to see your scared face." She told him and to the comment, the boss scoffed.

Aki sat down beside him and removed her darkglasses, "Why are you so uptight about those kids, Ichiro?"

Ichiro stared at her quickly, "We can't trust them…"

"But they are just kids…"

Ichiro shook his head, but of course Aki can't see that. She stared blankly at his face waiting for a response.

"We have been hunted for ages, by the decency squad for our deeds. The last time, we trusted some kids…" his voice trailed away, his expression turned into a frown as terrible memories replayed in his head.

"Those children…these children…they aren't the same." Aki replied, " leave them alone, okay?"

Ichiro stared at her, _those beautiful blue eyes scarred and blinded. How can take the risk..?_

"Aki, they know what we have been doing, they might go and report it to the decency squad. If that happens, these crates will be burnt and our people might be killed." We _cannot let that happen._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" **Is this the decency squad?"**

" **Yes it is, what seems to be the problem?"**

" **I would like to report** _ **unclean**_ **activities at the power plant…"**

" **We understand, are the suspects armed?"**

" **Yes, they are armed"**

" **We will arrive shortly, thank you for the call"**

 **Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep**

 **SOX, you will not escape this time.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, we have reached the basement." Saotome said and turned on her PM to light up the basement.

Okuma put Ayame down against the wall and laid her down.

"There is a passageway down here." Saotome said, she directed the PM in that direction but even the light could not illuminate the dark corridoor. "Are… we going down there?" she asked, her voice shaking due to a slight fear of darkness.

Okuma glanced at the corridoor quickly, back at Saotome then to Ayame. "No, it will be too dangerous and we will not know where that leads." He decided, "Let's go up to the previous floor…"

"Quiet!" hissed Saotome, and the reason was obvious. There were heavy foot steps heading down the staircase. Okuma carried Ayame quickly, and Saotome beckoned him to run into the coridoor. Between getting caught by one of those guys and a corridoor that seemed to be quiet enough. Okuma had little choice but to follow the girl's suggestion.

They must have been running for quite some time, because Okuma was finally feeling the weight of carrying Ayame pushing down on him. He stopped for a second to take a breather only to have Saotome hissing for him to hurry up.

They continued down the dark corridoor, with Saotome's PM as a light source.

"Is that …the end… of this corriddor?" Okuma asked between shallow and painful breathes.

"I guess…" Saotome replied as she led the way.

The two of them emerged from the corridoor into a large common area, barely lighted. Even so, they could tell what this place resembles…

"A dungeon…" Okuma muttered out loud. Saotome swallowed, _this place gives me the creeps…_

Okuma had Ayame rested against the pillar.

"Okuma? You've better take a look at this." Saotome voice rang out urgently.

Okuma approached Saotome who was holding a stack of file, her expresson blank and curious. "What is ETTP?" she asked.

 _ETTP…that sounded familiar. Ayame mentioned it before…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ero – Terrorist Termination Programme." Okuma stated matter of factly. He took the file over and flipped it open.

 _Ayame mentioned to us once during our meeting. Ero –Terrorist Termination Programme. It was a plan designed to get rid of rampant Ero Terrorist groups designed by the decency squad. Basically, they will not capture, instead, they will kill all those who are involved in eco terrorism._

"Why is something like that here…?" Saotome asked quietly.

"I'm not sure…" Okuma replied, "but look at this…" and pointed to a section of a paragraph.

 _Termination list_

 _White Peak – terminated_

 _Black ruby – terminated_

 _Liberation – terminated_

 _101 – terminated_

 _SOX - ?_

"We are next on this list…"

A pencil rolled to the round, the sound it made echoed loudly in the room.

The sound surprised Okuma, he turned around only to find Saotome scrambling around to pick up the pencils she had dropped.

"Don't scare me like that…" he told her, his heart was pounding uncontrollably; like it or not, he was unerved by what he found. _The Ero Terrorist Termination Programme…what if they were led here into a trap…_

"I don't think we should be here any longer. Saotome – senpai, lets just find a way out of here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" **Looks like they have found the nest…"**

" **Activate security protocol"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Several weeks before**

"Ichiro Sir, there is a call for you."

Tabasu held the phone respectfully, his thumb covered the mouth piece. He bowed respectfully and waited for the boss to take the phone from him. The boss eventually does, but Tabasu has no idea what or who he was talking to. He was just a mere henchmen, he didn't have to know. It was not his business to know either.

Tabasu stood outside the boss's room and waited patiently.

An hour later, the boss emerged from the room, Tabasu thought he saw a dark grimace on his face but the expression changed quickly.

"please tell Aki, that there is a change of plans. We are going to deliver a shipment."

Tabasu stared at his boss for a second, " Boss, we havent had a shipment in 4 years, a sudden one like this is kind of suspicious…"

His voice falttered when he noticed the glare his boss was giving him. "I apologize, Sir." Tabasu muttered.

Ichiro shook his head slightly, "I understand where your concern is coming from however, if we do not take it, our group will not survive much longer."

Tabasu nodded his head slightly, _he didn't like this but the boss was right; because of the crack down by decency squads over the year; many of their members have been captured and put behind bars. The demand of shipment dropped significantly and hence their income began to dwindle. Many of their group members have began to raise protest and have started to revolt. However, there are also other members who are loyal towards Ichiro to the death. Ichiro would not take the risk of disppointing those people who have faith in him._

"I understand" Tabasu finally replied, his answer seem to please Ichiro, who in turn gave him a pat on the back.

" **Hey, leave him alone!" shouted a voice who were approaching them.**

 **The boys that were crushing his skull, scurried away.**

 **Tabasu breathed in deeply, and was thankful that he wasn't as dead as he thought.**

 **He peered up and realized another boy was looking down at him.**

" **Stand up and fight for yourself." He told Tabasu.**

" **I…"**

" **Don't be a whimp!" the boy told him, and pulled him up by the scruff of his neck.**

" **Alright…" Tabasu replied.**

 **It seemed that the answer pleased the boy.**

" **My name is Ichiro." He told Tabasu.**

" **And my name is Aki!" piped in another voice, a girl's voice.**

 **Tabasu stared at the new arrival,** _ **she is pretty and those eyes are beautiful…**_

" **Why are you staring at her like that?" Ichiro boomed.**

 **Tabasu blinked rapidly, "Er, no. I didn't!"**

 **Ichiro tackled Tabasu to the ground.**

" **You swear you didn't?" Ichiro shouted, kicking sand onto the other's face.**

 **Tabasu spat the sand out of his mouth. "I.. I.."**

" **Brother! Leave him alone, will you!?" Aki shouted over their scuffling.**

 **She went over and gave a good bite on Ichiro arm.**

" **AHHHHH!"**

 **The scream ended the fight, Aki apologized non stop and so did Ichiro towards Tabasu.**

 **Even if they had a rocky start, Tabasu followed Ichiro and Aki as friends ever since that day.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo

"I have to get rid of those kids, this power plant isn't extremely huge. Where can they be?" Tabasu pushed a door open and approached the cargo lift at the west wing.

Just as he did, he had a funny feeling that he was being watched. Sure enough he spot a clump of pink hair laying behind some crates nearby. Tabasu recognize that hair anywhere, especially when it looked like a certain body part. It was that girl that they found and subsequently escaped.

"Hey…" he cooed and approached the figure. He gestured for his other hench men to spread out and move in in a circling position.

Tabasu moved three steps to his right and the full view of the figure shocked him.

It was indeed the girl, but she had been beaten, brutally. In fact, to his horror, she might not even be breathing.

Tabasu approached the girl, dropping all pretense of intimidation, "Hey! Little girl!"

He put his fingers near to her nose, and to his relief; she was breathing, although it was faint.

"Go and get some help" he told his henchmen in a hushed urgent tone.

His henchmen muttered a quick 'Okay' before dashing away from the group however he didn't make it far when a gun shot was heard.

Tabasu spun around quickly, only to see a shadow ducking behind the pillar and that henchmen, fallen and dead nearby. The exit wound on the henchmen plainly states that he was shot at point blank in the head.

His henchmen began to form a defensive wall around Tabasu.

"Ta Sir! What is going on!?" His henchmen erupted into panic shouts, as they tried to get their head around the fate of their dead comrade.

Tabasu made a quick decision, and in a swift motion, carried the girl on his back.

"I'm not sure what is happening, but we have to get out of here."

One of the henchmen punched the button next to him, "Tabasu! Take the lift!"

Tabasu turned to look around at that henchmen, only to see his head blown off by a bullet. His blood splattered across the wall.

"NO!" Tabasu screamed, he noticed the shadow duck behind another pillar. "SHIT!" Tabasu screamed.

From the side of his eyes, he noticed the lift numbers blink from 4 to 3.

The shadow stepped out from his hiding place, "This is end for all of you." He announced calmly.

Tabasu had only a second to notice that his enemy had raised his gun towards them, and another second to see one of his henchmen fall to the ground and then another.

The lift numbers flicked from 3 to 2

"He grabbed hold on the girl's arms around his neck and made a crazy dash towards the lift.

Tabasu felt the bullets fly past him, one nearly grazed his shoulders; Tabasu had never ran as fast as this before.

"Where do you think, you can run to?" shouted the shadow.

The numbers flicked from 2 to 1

They were nearly there, as the lift doors began to open. Tabasu rushed into the gap and flung himself to the sides in order to escape from the rain of bullets.

"Come on! Come on!" Tabasu yelled as he pressed the close button. "Please!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o


End file.
